The Golden Boy
by kidforever
Summary: Since that fateful night when Finn's world came crashing down, he's been a wreck. Until now. On a new mission with the Storm Hawks, Finn goes back to the cheerful, sarcastic ladies man that the world loves. But is it enough to forget the one who caused him so much pain: Piper?


A deep inhale later, the man brought his cigarette by his side, putting more of his weight onto the chair, leaning far back onto the ripped material. A dull moistness was in the stale air, the smoke only adding to the mixture of intoxication surrounding the small room.

Finn shoved the cigarette butt onto the pale skin of his stomach. At first there was no feeling, just a warm sensation, but the familiar spark of pain shot through his nerves, almost as if he had been set alight. He grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly, squeezing out whatever emotion came at him. He had gotten used to it. And over time, it had been almost a routine. _Wake up. Pain. Try to sleep. Wake up. More pain. Try to sleep._

A short rap on the door broke Finn out of his stupor. He carelessly extinguished the butt and tossed it on an old newspaper. Finn almost stopped himself, debating whether to dispose of it properly. He thought otherwise. _Who the hell cares if this shack burns down? So long as I burn with it._

The blonde moved around over turned pieces of furniture, clearing a path from the door to his comfy footer, as he plopped down on the mattress, his voice cracking as he spoke, "Open."

His rusty wooden door creaked as it swung, barely hitting the wall. A timid girl, hair as dark as the midnight sky approached him, her face twisting with the stench of the odor. She scanned the room in front of her, passing the ruined furniture and the rotting food emotionlessly until she rested her eyes on her once fiancé.

"Piper," Finn spoke, his voice raspy and choked. He hadn't spoken to her three months. And that was only by obligation, when their mutual friend Junko got married.

"You seem well, Finn," Piper spoke robotically, her fingers fidgeting quickly.

Finn let out a low, husky chuckle. She had no idea. "You as well."

Silence descended upon the pair as Piper averted her eyes, looking anywhere but the blue-eyed man in front of her. Finn lazily drunk in the sight of his... girl. She was as beautiful as the night he caught her cheating. Finn still remembered it. Swinging open the door. Her clothes hanging off her, legs intertwined with the one man he would never have doubted. In Finn's house. On _their_ bed. "And how is our dear Aerrow?"

Piper stiffened, her navy blue sundress freezing in time. Visibly, Piper gulped, wringing her hands and pulling out a small card from her hidden pocket. She shoved it towards him, hastily retreating when his hand received the cream envelope. Finn looked curiously at Piper, who's face was down, as he slipped his nimble fingers inside the fold, flipping the cover aside. On the front, lay delicately written gold words. Finn didn't need to know what was inside, dreading what he would read, as his heart lurched into an abyss._  
_

Unconsciously running a weathered hand through his hair, Finn opened the cover, staring dumbly at it's contents.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Sky Knight Aerrow & Piper_...

No. No. No. What? What had he just begun to read? His death sentence? She couldn't do this. She couldn't just _do this_ to him. Had their so-called relationship meant anything to her?

"What the hell is this?" Finn looked at Piper, her eyes not meeting him.

"An invitation–" Piper began.

"Damn it! I know it's fucking invitation. I mean why the fucks sake would you give it to _me_?" The blonde-boy cursed, shaking his head violently, his blood pounding in his head. _What had his mother said? Count to ten. One, two, three, four..._

"I thought we could start over–"

"Start over, huh? Is that what you thought? That I could just _forget_ that image in my head. Of you, my _fiancé_ and that asshole in _our_ bed?!" Finn stood up quickly, Piper wisely taking a step back. _Screw the counting. This bitch is getting what she deserved._

Piper's silence simply enraged Finn more. His blood was boiling, and all his steam just had to leave. "Did I mean nothing to you? That you, would go and cheat, with _my_ best friend? Did our fucking _relationship_ mean absolutely _nothing_?!"

Piper stared at Finn, her big doe-eyes tearing up. Two years ago, before that night, all Finn would want to do is kiss the life out of her. But now, he was ready to _take_ the life out of her.

"I'm sorry–"

"Sorry? Oh, unbelievable," Finn threw up his hands. "I heard you the first thousand times you said it. But you know what? It doesn't matter. And it never will."

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Piper screamed. "It was a mistake, okay?!"

"Really? Because mistakes like that happen when you're with a guy for six years."

"I–"

"You WHAT?!" Finn was inches away from the trembling female before he lost it. Smashing a fist into the crumbling wall beside her, he let out a small groan, as blood spouted in lines on his throbbing hand. Fuckity fuck fuck.

Piper let out a sob, unable to contain herself.

Finn rolled his head, meeting Piper's eyes as he just looked at her. He missed her so damn much. That feeling when she was in his arms, when her wispy hair fell on her forehead when they were sleeping. And the happiness he would find when they woke up in morning. Together. Like it always was supposed to be.

Too bad she went on and messed it all up.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Finn drawled, taking two far steps back, nodding, before turning away.

"Thank you–" Piper whispered, a large gulp escaping her. He was in no mood to hear her pity story. Finn was just _tired_.

A prolonged silence followed, Piper standing awkwardly next to the door while Finn just rested his arms on the chair, watching the blood pour out of his bruised skin.

"If you can make it– that would be great." Piper spoke, her voice low and quiet. "Aerrow misses you. And–so do I."

Finn just nodded, waving his other hand absentmindedly. Piper slowly turned the knob, exiting, taking away the warmth from the place Finn called home.

_Well that escalated quickly._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is the beginning of what I hope will be a wonderful story. Right now, my ideas are scattered, so I just wanted to publish this bit, and see what whomever clicked on it thought. If you're reading this, please let me know what you think! Should this be in an alternate universe (AU) or should it involve the Storm Hawks? Should Piper be with Aerrow or Finn?


End file.
